The present invention relates to the field of facial coverings having sanitary function and, more particularly to a nonfiltering facial separation barrier constructed of a flexible mesh material which permits a free flow of air therethrough which is held in place over the mouth by elastic strap or cotton tie-on means. The device is used in cardiopulmonaryresuscitation training and prevents actual contact of the user's mouth with the training mannequin.
Of course, since the inventive barrier is used in training rather than actually in rescue efforts, the term "victim" as used herein really refers to the resuscitation mannequin rather than the victim, in such training.
Prior inventive effort in the field of facial coverings would appear to be completely devoid of those that do not seek to filter air passing through same, and most prior art appears limited to protective masks covering both the mouth and the nose of the user The prior art disclosed by a pre-examination search in this case consists of N. L. Brunner, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,281,744; E. S. Reitano, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,494,406; R. J. Wold, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,905,173; W. H. Bird, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,802,429; and J. A. Britton, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 1,150,991. All claim or imply filtering capability. All would necessarily restrict air flow rate as a price to be paid for such filtration, and such restricted flow rate and the greatly increased pressure drop across such prior art masks is unacceptable to the present invention, likely resulting in hyperventilation of the user. In the present invention, the nose of the user should not be covered so that air may be taken into the user's lungs in an unrestricted manner, to then be readily expelled through the mesh of the inventive device into the lungs of the "victim".